1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for dismantling a multi-stage gear mechanism of a wind power plant, wherein the gear mechanism is arranged in a nacelle arranged on a tower of a wind power plant. The gear mechanism has at least one planetary stage and the at least one planetary stage has a planet gear carrier and several planet gears held in the planet gear carrier using planetary bolts. The planet gears are in operative connection with a ring gear of the planetary stage surrounding the planet gears.
The invention further relates to a gear mechanism of a wind power plant having at least one planetary stage, wherein the planetary stage has at least one planet gear carrier and several planet gears held in the planet gear carrier using planetary bolts. The planet gears are in operative connection with a ring gear surrounding the planetary stage and the planet gear carrier has two side plates between which the planet gears are or will be held by means of the respective bolt. The side plates have bolt receptacles for the planetary bolts, in which the planetary bolts or the ends of the planetary bolts are or will be received. The invention further relates to a use of a multi-stage gear mechanism of a wind power plant.
Wind power plants of the patent applicant are known under the description 5M, MM92, MM82, MM70 and MD77. The wind power plants can be erected both on the ground (onshore) or in bodies of water (offshore).
In the case of wind power plants, the rotors of the wind power plant are connected to a gear mechanism and a generator via a drive train. The wind power plant hereby generally has a rotor shaft, on one end of which the rotor shaft is coupled to the rotor and on the other end of which the rotor shaft is coupled to the gear mechanism. The rotor blades of the wind power plant are fastened on a rotor hub, which is in turn connected to the rotor shaft. The rotational movement of the rotor is transferred to the gear mechanism via the rotor shaft so that the gear mechanism is in operative connection with a generator via a generator-side output.
In the case of generic wind power plants, the gear mechanism can be multi-stage, wherein the gear mechanism generally has one or more planetary stages and, if applicable, one or more gear mechanism stages (spur gear stages).
The first gear mechanism stage of a multi-stage gear mechanism in generic wind power plants is frequently designed as a planetary stage, wherein the rotor is coupled with the planet gear carrier or the ring gear of the planetary stage. The planetary stage hereby generally consists of a sun gear, around which several planet gears meshing with the sun gear are arranged, wherein the planet gears are mounted in a planet gear carrier. The sun gear, the planet gears and parts of the planet gear carrier are surrounded by a ring gear, wherein the ring gear is designed such that it meshes with the planet gears. Either the sun gear or the planet gear carrier, or respectively the ring gear is driven corresponding to the direction of the gear mechanism ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in DE-B-103 57 026 and DE-B-103 34 448 wind power plants with multi-stage gear mechanisms are described.